WO2010/148325 discloses an apparatus for packing a fiber optic cable in a high density. The apparatus includes a plurality of fiber optic modules, in which each fiber optic module has a housing, an MPO fiber optic adapter provided on a rear face of the housing, and a plurality of LC fiber optic adapters provided on a front face of the housing. The plurality of LC fiber optic adapters is arranged on the front face of the housing to be aligned in a direction along a bottom face of the housing. Inside the housing, optical fibers extends from LC connectors which are inserted into the respective LC fiber optic adapters, these optical fibers are connected together to an MPO connector, and the MPO connector is inserted into the MPO fiber optic adapter.